Sleepwalkers
by Star-Dust'and'Nova
Summary: A stroy revolving around true friendship, trust, and psychic powers. Hopefully a story unlike any other.  and it in no way intends to go against any religious views
1. Prologue

Sleepwalkers (prologue)

There are myths in our world, stories that seem like too much to be true, paranormal, abnormal, and just plain weird; ghosts, vampires, witches, wizards, aliens, werewolves, and superheroes. Many think they're just made-up stories, some hope, or fear that many of these _myths _are real, and very few know of their possible existence. I believe that there's some truth to everything, that any idea anyone's ever had or anything that's ever been thought up, anything we believe in at some point had to have existed, is currently real, or at some point in time will be real. Every idea had to have come from something right? Sure, some things are too dramatic, too fictional, or over exaggerated, but everything had to have originated from something or somewhere and from that idea formed another, and another, until we got today's myths.

There are things in this world that no one understands, secrets buried beneath years of mystery that no one had ever discovered. Every day we find something new, create a great new invention, or discover things that centuries, or only even decades ago were never imagined possible. To this day, even after centuries of hunting and searching, we are amazed by the most unexpected things. We will live for eons and never know everything that Earth as to give, the universe will still be empty to us and we will always be far from knowing everything. Unexpected things arrive in our world every day and we will never have enough time to see everything that can be made. New knowledge is discovered every day and knowledge is endless. My point is, there are things in our world that are right in front of us that we never paid enough attention to , to know what they are or what they were hiding.

In our everyday lives we walk around surrounded by mysteries we might never see, secrets no one will ever know, people beyond anything we've ever expected. We know humans use an average of about 8% of our brains capacity and that using more would make us incredibly intelligent compared to anyone else. What we know as a genius would probably use around 10 or 11% of their brain capacity. We also know that any more would give us incredible mind control, telepathy, psychic powers, telekinesis, control over anything, and incredible powers. What people don't know is that we are surrounded by people with these mysterious capabilities.

We're not superheroes, we don't look any different than any other human, because we _are_ humans, we just use more than others. We have the power to control things with our mind, the power of _mens motus_, or mind motion in Latin, which sometime may seem like what you call _magic_. We also have _somnium lectio, _or dream reading, which allows us to read thoughts and see someone's dreams. We're stronger than a normal human and if anyone knew what we could do they'd think we were abnormal; paranormal. Our power gives us control over inanimate objects, read minds, communicate telepathically, we can do a lot, control so much with just a thought, and see and hear things no one else can. We can make anything out of everything. We're called, sleepwalkers.

I wouldn't say we're abnormal, but we're also not everyone else's definition of normal. Yes, we are strong, and yeah, we can do a lot, but the only thing we can't do it take control over a human being; change their thoughts; have power over their actions. The human brain is much too complicated for someone else to be able to take control over it. No one has that much power, except for one person. Demiter. The most powerful sleepwalker of all time. He used to be the one person everyone came to for help, he used the powers he had discovered for good, but slowly he began to change.

He would usually helped doctors and scientists because he had such an extended knowledge and could to practically anything with his powers. When someone was having depression problems, weird dreams, or insomnia, they would look to him for answers. He would see peoples thoughts and dreams, and was able to bring back memories of their past to search for answers to why someone had any of these unexplainable problems. Unfortunately, one day something went terribly wrong, and within the chaos he found out he was much more powerful that he thought. Having the life he had, he got tired of ways he was treated outside of home and decided to use his power to take revenge on everyone. Even the people he had helped. His reasons are still unknown, but I don't think I want to know what was going through his mind at that point in time. He now knew he could make people do anything he wanted, control anyone and anything, and destroy whatever he wanted with a single thought.

That day all the rage in the world had taken over, he owned everything, ruled over everyone because he knew that out of their fear, everyone would do as he commanded. He used his power to make sure everyone knew who he was and what he could do. Demiter made himself known as who we now call God. That's right; he made sure all mankind would follow him for the rest of all eternity. But he was smart, he wasn't going to be known for the horror he caused, but for the wonders he had given us. Why do you think we believe in the devil? Someone had to be the bad guy, right? Demiter wasn't an idiot, he knew how to get what he wanted, but he took revenge too far one day.

Today he is being held captive in a place unknown to all who inhabit our planet, except those who watch over him. It's a place far beneath the underworld, beyond miles of rock and magma, deep within the center of the Earth, away from the rest of humanity, a place where all his powers have been concealed. He has no power to control anything down there, any sleepwalker to be imprisoned here has their brain capacity is decreased to a normal humans level. Unfortunately he finds more and more ways to manipulate the rules because even with him being dumbed-down, he's still smarted than the average human, and he's slowly getting his power back. Every sleepwalker knows that one day, he will rise again, bringing great terror to everyone, but there's only one way he can come to full strength, and only one person can stop him.


	2. Chapter 1

Great stories are sometimes never told, usually for unfortunate reasons. Everyone has a story, some are just incredibly boring, but others are unexpected. I believe this story is one of those few. This isn't my story, just so you know; I was simply a bystander in this series of very strange events. For the safety of the people involved in this story, I've changed the names, all the names, and where it took place as to not frighten anyone or bring up any conversation.

I'm not telling this story because it pleasures me, or because I'd get something out of it, I just simply believe it should be told. But before I begin, let me just tell you, don't forget we're still in the same world, with the same people, no matter how out-of-the-ordinary it may seem.

Here we go.

Evan Alphard, recently turned 14, and lives in Ney York. Other than being a sleepwalker, he was pretty damn normal; an average looking kid. His story begins on June 4th, the last day of Junior High, and practically the official start of his summer break. But today feels like any regular day, not like the last day of school.

He wakes up from another crazy dream to the sound of his alarm at 6:55 in the morning, following with the basics of every other school morning.

"Damn alarm. It's the last day, what's the point of school?" he sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes, and then stared at the clock until it turned to 6:56am. "Yay, one minute down, another pointless 18,044 to go."

As he pulled his lazy self out of bed, he noticed his room was brighter than usual, and looked towards his window to find that is was left ajar. Evan walked to his window, pushed it all the way down, and then stared out the window curiously until his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Hey cabbage-head, mom's got something downstairs for you." That would be his older brother Tidus.

Evan rushed to open the door. "Last day you can call me that." He peeked around his brother to check for any signs of this "surprise", but saw nothing out of the ordinary. "What's mom got for me?"

A pair of pants flew towards Evans face as Tidus replied "Get dressed and go find out."

"You and your damn _mens motus_." He picked up his pants, put them on, then threw on a clean shirt and began walking down stairs.

"Why can't you just call it telekinesis like any normal person?" Tidus called after him.

When he got downstairs he was greeted by his mom's coco-berry pancakes. "Morning sweetie. Last day of 8th grade."

"Ma' you've got to stop calling me that. And thanks, mostly for the pancakes!" he stared hungrily as his mom placed a stack of pancakes on his plate, and was about to dig in when he noticed the "congrats grad" written on the top. "Promotion's tomorrow! I forgot all about that."

"No you didn't, you just hoped mom had forgotten." said Tidus as he walked across the kitchen. "Don't forget I can still hear your thoughts at any given moment."

"Shut up nimrod, you just use those powers 'cause you're too stupid to –"

"Guys, call down," interrupted their mother, "it's too early for this. And please, both of you, no telekinesis."

"Why should we be deprived of sleepwalker powers, we have them for a reason?" replied Tidus.

"Please don't call yourselves that. Your father and I aren't so familiar with these things, and your brother has done perfectly fine at keeping his powers in check."

"And that's my problem how?" he challenged.

"You've got to learn to stop talking back." she then directed herself at both the boys. "Get to school; you don't want to be late."

"Gladly." Evan jumped off his chair, threw on his shoes and walked out the front door, not looking forward to promotion practice.


	3. Chapter 2

The first thing Evan did when he got to school was walk to his 1st period where him and his close friend Salem would hang out and talk before class. Like always, Salem was standing at the door before Evan showed up.

"The weirdest kid just walked out of the bathroom across the hall. He's got this green hair and stuff going on."

"You know Salem, some people just say hi." Salem was a teenage guy like any other in New York. Dark hair with equally dark eyes; pretty average looking.

Salem turned his head to the building across from us. "Hey check out the red-head."

I turned to where he was facing. "Who the hell is that?"

"Jeez, language, man." He replied defensively.

"Sorry, it's just weird. Never seen her around school the last two years, and who just shows up on the last day like that?" challenged Evan.

"Maybe she's touring or something," replied Salem questioningly as the bell rung. "Look, I don't know."

For some reason, that red-head girl stirred Evan's thoughts, but he shook it off as he walked into class.

Nothing much happened that day, considering it was just a day for promotion practice. The teacher took role, the students talked amongst them for a good half-hour, and then they headed down to the library for last minute book returns and such.

Walking into the library, Evan happened to notice the unknown red-head in the science fiction section.

"Hey I'm gonna go check something out in the sci-fi section." he commented to Salem.

"If you must." He replied with slight sarcasm. Evan snuck around their teacher and peeked around the corner of the wall separating the science fiction and non-fiction sections. He watched the girl, for no reason in particular, just questioning her presence. Something about her – even thought Evan didn't know the girl, had caught his attention.

When he finally stopped pondering about what interested him so much about this girl, he focused his vision and couldn't believe what he was looking at. He hadn't realized that the girl had been moving around books, without using her hands.

For a moment he had completely forgotten about his own telekinetic powers, probably because of shock. "How...how did you do that?" the comment just slipped out of his mouth.

The girl dropped all 3 books she had been moving around and jumped back from the shock. "What the hell!" she yelled instinctively.

Evan shushed her and reminded the girl that they were still in a library. "How'd you move those books?" he felt pretty stupid asking because even a complete dumb-ass could've figured it out in seconds.

"What?" she was pretty dumbfounded at the moment and couldn't really make up any words to explain. "Um, you know, with hands?" she seemed to be questioning herself and kind of stuttered for a few seconds.

"No, you didn't use any hands. You were moving them telepathically." he challenged, stepping out from behind the wall, and walking towards the girl as she picked up the books.

She placed the books on the table and protested, "Of course not, that's ridiculous." with her gaze towards the floor, as if hiding her face. "Your mind must just be playing tricks on you."

"Don't even." fought back Evan after a breathy laugh. "I know what I saw. You moved them with your mind." He followed after her as the girl walked further into the library with a journal and binder in her arms, having left the books behind.

"No I did not." she stated matter-of-factly nodding at his protest. She must not have been paying much attention to where she was going because she bumped into a shelf of books, dropping what she had been carrying.

"Yes, you did." he responded, balancing the girls journal and binder in mid-air. When her eyes went wide, and accomplished sort of grin appeared across Evan's mouth.

"How did you…" the girl began.

"Same way you did." Evan moved the items toward her signaling her to take them.

"You're a Sleepwalker." she said in amazement, as she took back her things floating before her.

* * *

After leaving the library, Evan's class, along with this new stranger, headed down to the football field where other classes had already been waiting. Each student took a seat in the chairs that had been set up for the promotion practice.

Evan and the girl he had been talking with sat in the inner left edge between two sections of neatly arranged seats, and continued their talk as they waited for, well, whatever the hell they were supposed to be waiting for.

"So, I don't think I got your name."  
"Anathea Ross, but you can call me Thea."

"Anathea…" Evan repeated it a few times in his head, "Thea. Cool."

"What?" she challenged.

"Hm?" Evan turned to her in the middle of a thought, "Oh, nothing, just a cool name. Never heard of it before."

"Oh, well thank you, I guess." She cocked an eyebrow at him. "So, I'd like to know what to call you, unless you enjoy the name _bub_."

Evan glared at her. "Evan. You can call me Evan."


End file.
